fairlyoddparentsfandomcom-20200223-history
Super Humor (transcript)
Script *'Timmy:' (reading from a comic book) "Meanwhile, a giant radioactive robot wreaked utter havoc upon the unsuspecting city..." *''(a robot resembling the Frederator robot punches through a bunch of buildings)'' *'Civilian:' Aagh! A giant radioactive robot!! *'Scared lady:' Wreaking utter havoc on our city! *'Bald guy:' We were so unsuspecting! *''(a crowd runs away from the giant robot, punching through several more buildings)'' *'Timmy:' When suddenly, a heroic voice rang out! *'Crimson Chin:' Surrender, fiend! *'Timmy:' It was him! Yes, the Crimson Chin, with his mighty jaw of justice the giant robot never stood a chance! *''(Crimson Chin hits the robot with his chin, punches his head, goes through his robotic armor, shatters his glasses and breaks him apart with his chin until it falls over in pieces, defeated. An American flag is planted into him while the Crimson Chin stands proudly over it)'' *'Timmy:' And once again the Crimson Chin triumphed over evil! *'Crimson Chin:' I'm chin-tastic! *'Timmy:' (holding the comic book) Man, superheroes rock! *''(Cosmo and Wanda pop out of his mountain of books)'' *'Cosmo' I'll say Timmy, they're so tough! *'Wanda' And buff! *'Timmy:' Okay, you guys, I wish I was a superhero! (hesitates) What's the problem? *'Cosmo:' Well Timmy, it's just that there's so many different kinds of superheroes out there these days. *'Wanda:' We wouldn't know where to begin! *'Timmy:' I know, how about I try out a bunch of different powers and see which ones I like the best! *'Wanda:' That's a super idea! *'Cosmo:' Good one! (he and Wanda laugh) *'Wanda:' Okay, who's one of your favorite superheroes? *'Timmy:' Well, Creature Kid is totally cool. He has the power to talk to animals! *''(Cosmo and Wanda wave their wands and change Timmy's costume)'' *'Timmy:' Rah! Awesome! *'Wanda:' Congratulations, you now have the power to talk to animals! *'Timmy:' (jumps over to an aquarium) Hey fish, how's it going? *'Fish:' We're swimming in our own toilet, how'd you think it's going, genius? *'Baby Fly:' Hi there! I got a 24-hour lifespan! (changes into a teen) Wow, I'm a teenager! (pimple appears) Aah! Acne. Don't look at me! (zips off) *'Timmy:' Hmm, these animal talking powers are okay, but I think I'm gonna need super strength like Senator Sinew, if I'm gonna be taken seriously. *'Cosmo:' Coming right up! (flicks his wand at Timmy, turning him into a tall, buff superhero) *'Wanda:' (pinching his arm) Ooh! Waiter, I'll have a slice of that beefcake! (laughs) *'Timmy:' Wow, I gotta go try out these guns! (they're poof into the front garden) Okay, what should I do? *'Cosmo:' Why not try moving the Earth? *'Wanda:' That'll show how strong you are! *'Timmy:' Okay! (grabs hold of the Earth and spins it around and makes the Earth hit the other planets as if they were pinballs) Woah, that was great! *'Cosmo:' (looks through telescope) Yeah, but I think we lost Australia! *'Australian on Jupiter:' (to an alien) Hey, that's not a knife! (gets blasted away) *'Wanda:' Okee-dokee, Mr. Hero. What's next? *'Timmy:' Well... *'Fly:' (wearing a college sweater holding a football) Hey! I'm freshmen! Party! Wildcats football rules, yeah! (flies away) *'Timmy:' I gotta be able to fly super fast like the Comet Commando! *''(Cosmo and Wanda wave their wands and change Timmy's outfit)'' *'Timmy:' I'm a lean, mean, flying machine! Up, up and... (jumps up and hits the ceiling) Up, up and... (hits the roof ceiling again) Up, up and... (keeps hitting into things) *'Cosmo and Wanda:' (crash!) Tree branch... (crash!) street light... (crash!) helicopter... (crash!) airplane... (crash and a scream!) that other kid we gave superpowers. *'Timmy:' (lying in bed covered in bandages) Man, being super really hurts. *'Wanda:' Hmm, what you need is some invulnerability! *'Timmy:' Okay! (Wanda covers him in invulnerable paint) Wow, does that mean I can't be hurt physically? *'Cosmo:' Right, just emotionally! *'Fly:' Hi there! *'Timmy:' Hey! You look a lot more mature than the last time I saw you! *'Fly:' (now with his wife and two kids) Haha, my college days yeah, I was pretty crazy back then. Anyway, I settled down quite a bit. This is my wife ,Muffy, my kids Ted and Blake. *'Ted:' Hey! We're teenagers! (pimples appear on them) *'Blake:' Argh! Acne! *'Ted and Blake:' Don't look at us! (runs away) *'Cosmo:' Now that you've got all the powers... *'Wanda:' ...you need a costume of your very own! *'Cosmo:' Something that says "I'm Timmy, and doggone it I'm super!" *'Cosmo and Wanda:' A-one... a-two... (they wave their wands and change Timmy's outfit) *'Turbo Timmy:' I'm Turbo Timmy! I, um... guys? *'Cosmo and Wanda:' Yes? *'Turbo Timmy:' A little help with the voice? *'Cosmo and Wanda:' Oh, right! (Wanda turns a dial on Timmy's head to make his voice deeper) *'Turbo Timmy:' It's working! I can feel my voice getting (heroic voice) more heroic! (laughs) No time to waste! Turbo Timmy up, up and... *'Wanda:' And what? *'Turbo Timmy:' Uh, away. Y'know, to fight the, uh, villain? *'Cosmo:' What villain? *'Turbo Timmy:' Oh uh, do you guys think you could, uh, whip up a super baddie for me? *'Wanda:' Sure thing, TT. *'Turbo Timmy:' TT, hahaha, I like that! *''(Cosmo and Wanda fly out the window and hit a ball of magic into the city creating a large robitic, three-headed tentacle monster)'' *'Turbo Timmy: ' Sweet mother of macrame! *'Cosmo and Wanda:' This looks like a job for Turbo Timmy (changes into their superhero outfits) and the Turbites! (Wanda giggles) *'Turbo Timmy:' Ok, let's rock! (Wanda and Timmy fly away) *'Cosmo:' Ahahaha! *''(Timmy hits the monster once, only to be hit back. The Turbites fly towards it, but run away scared. Turbo Timmy hits it again, only to be grabbed by one of its tentacles)'' *'Turbo Timmy:' Oh drat. *'Wanda:' How can we help, TT? *'Turbo Timmy:' If I could just see inside that robot's head, I could de-program it. I need super-vision! *'Wanda:' Are you sure that's what you want? *'Turbo Timmy:' (being pulled towards the robot) Yes, hurry! *''(Cosmo and Wanda shrug before waving their wands, changing the scene to Timmy sitting on the couch beside his parents watching TV)'' *'Mr. Turner' Haha, I love this show! *'Mrs. Turner' That chicken sure can juggle! *'Timmy:' What happened? *'Fly:' (is now an old man accompanied by his two kids who are now adults) Ughh. *'Ted:' How you feeling, dad? *'Blake:' Did you sign those papers? *'Timmy:' (turns to Cosmo and Wanda in their fishbowl) Hey you guys, what gives? *'Wanda:' Well Timmy, you asked for supervision. *'Cosmo:' And parental supervision is the best there is! *'Timmy:' But... but... *'Mr. Turner:' Popcorn, son? (flies swarming around the bowl of popcorn) Whoa, batter up! *''(the episode ends with Timmy wincing at Mr. Turner swatting at the flies)'' :Mr. Turner: Score! Category:Episode transcripts Category:Oh Yeah! Cartoons